


You’re the One I Want

by givemesomewings



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: A little fluffy, A lot sexy, Ableist Language, M/M, a little angsty, actually more like ableist behaviors, and some actual sex as well, there are mentions and implications of sex throughout, there aren’t any slurs involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesomewings/pseuds/givemesomewings
Summary: Matthew Murdock had proved himself to be one hardcore son of a bitch who didn’t take shit from anyone, in or out of the costume. It was one hell of a turn on; and it didn’t hurt that Red had a killer body and an ass that just wouldn’t quit. It was a lethal combination, one Frank couldn’t have resisted if he tried.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92
Collections: DDE’s 2021 New Year’s Day Exchange





	You’re the One I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/gifts).



> Despite a few bumps in the road, Frank and Matt have learned how to work together as Daredevil and the Punisher. But learning to live together as Matthew Murdock and Pete Castigleone seems to come with its own set of obstacles.
> 
> ***
> 
> This fic was written for the Daredevil Exchange 2021 and based off of the prompt: “Frank gets a front row show to how people generally treat blind Matt Murdock, how Matt lets himself be treated. Maybe he doesn’t handle this well. Maybe Matt doesn’t handle Frank not handling it well.”
> 
> It was also inspired by the quote, “Everything in the world is about sex. Except sex. Sex is about power,” by Oscar Wilde and the song “You’re the One I Want” by Lo-Fang.
> 
> Happy New Year, DichotomyStudios! Hope you enjoy your gift!
> 
> ***
> 
> I don’t want to spoil anything here, so check the end notes for a brief warning if you think you need it!

“Watch your six, Red!”

Red didn’t turn away from the other guy he’d finished beating, some prick that was still slumped over in his arms, just quickly unholstered his billy club from his thigh. He tossed the baton to the left, hitting some scumbag right in the middle of his forehead. The man crumpled to the ground and the baton clattered next to him. Red dropped the first unconscious man next to this new one, crouched to pick up the club and turned back to Frank.

“I saw him,” he said, the ‘devil’ voice in full effect. He grunted as he caught another guy by the throat. “On your left.”

Frank shot a bullet into another thug’s kneecap, stopping the man mid-sprint as he tried to tackle Frank. The man fell to the ground in front of him, clutching his knee and screaming as he writhed on the concrete. Frank stomped on his head, a sickening crunch followed as this guy was also knocked unconscious. “I saw him,” he smirked at Matt.

They took in the damage they’d caused. The bodies piled up all around them, all of them still breathing. Frank rolled his eyes and gave one of the assholes a swift kick for good measure.

He panted, still catching his breath after taking out what felt like the hundredth shitbag tonight. The scum they were after had been doing their damnedest to keep he and Red from getting to their latest shipment of weapons.

***

Frank had been tracking a couple of gangs that were terrorizing New York with some pretty deadly shit. Ammunition that could pierce just about any type of Kevlar he had ever seen. Knives that could slice through damn near any type of metal. He’d even seen men with armor, shit so deadly that it looked liked it belonged in the pages of a comic book. Frank had no idea where street thugs were getting that kind of tech, until he’d met up with Red.

He found Murdock talking to Turk one night. Not interrogating him, not beating the shit out of him, just talking. Frank watched and waited for the piece of shit to slink away from Red on two legs that had no right still being intact. At least Turk had left behind several crates of what had to be some illegal shit. That was Red. Always taking it easy on these shitbags.

“Come on out, Frank,” Red said loud enough for Frank to hear him from the edge of the rooftop he was perched on.

Frank slowly descended a fire escape that had been covered in ugly, colored Christmas lights and strolled up to Red. He surveyed the shit Turk left behind as he moved closer. “I miss something, Red?”

He moved one of the tops off a crate and looked inside. It was the usual; guns and ammunition. None of it was too fancy. Frank wouldn’t even want to use the majority of these guns as his backup pieces’ backup piece, but the firearms were still too good to have flooding the streets of Hell’s Kitchen. “You and Turk friends now? Giving each other Christmas presents and shit.”

“Yeah,” Red scoffed. “I wish. If only all the other scumbags in the Kitchen gave these kinds of presents.”

He walked up to anther crate and yanked the top off, wood splintering as he did so.  
More guns were inside. “Turk actually surrendered all of this. Willingly.”

Frank’s eyebrows shot up at that. “You mean ‘willingly’ willingly? Or ‘hand ‘em over or I’ll break your kneecaps’ willingly?”

Red smiled that time. The motion drawing Frank’s eyes down to his lips. “The first one.”

“Apparently, these low caliber handguns are the only things he’s been able to get his hands on recently. His supplier cut contact with him out of nowhere and he’s having a hard time getting some new product. And now there’s a new guy moving in on his territory with product so new he’s never even heard of it.”

Frank nodded as he listened. “And his territory is your territory.”

“Exactly,” Red nodded. “But maybe saying _our_ territory would be more accurate.”

He took a few steps toward Frank and stopped when he was only inches away, hands on his hips and chin dipped just a little. “I’ve been seeing a lot more of you in the Kitchen lately. So to speak.”

There was that smile again. Frank laughed despite himself, eyes still on that mouth of Red’s. Frank found the blind jokes to be in bad taste but Red loved them. “You’ve been all over the Kitchen lately. I hear the Bulletin’s even thinking about running a story on the uptick in Punisher sightings in the area.”

Frank knew the only way Red could know that was if Page had told him, but he didn’t want to ask about Karen just yet. Didn’t know if he had the right to after how they left things. Besides, they were on patrol right now. The real life shit would have to wait for when the sun came up.

“I’ve been wondering what you were up to, especially considering the body count for the thugs around here has been pretty low. Well, lower than usual where you’re concerned.”

“Yeah, well, I know how pissy you get when I make your job easier,” Frank said, stuffing his hands in his pockets to stave off the cold. Christmas was around the corner and the winter weather had been setting in for a while now. “Been doing my best to make sure as many of your punching bags as possible live to see another day.”

Red scoffed at him, but the smile stayed. Frank did his best not to follow suit. He knew Red couldn’t see his face but somehow he could always tell. “And I do appreciate it, Frank.”

“Yeah, I knew you would,” he said. “But I’ve been hanging around your hood so much because I think we may be investigating the same asshole. We just might not have known it.”

“Really?”

“Yup. That new tech Turk was talking about, it’s all over the Bronx. Even made it’s way to Harlem. I may have an idea where it’s coming from.”

“Turk just gave me some pretty good intel, but he didn’t know everything. Whatever you’ve got may be the last piece to this puzzle,” Red said, smile gone. Back to business as usual. “What have you heard?”

“Meet me at my place after you finish your rounds for the night,” Frank said, following Red’s lead in focusing more on the matter at hand. “We can lay out everything we know then.”

Frank turned and made his way down the street, scanning dark corners and alleyways for any potential threats as he went.

“Make it my place!” Red yelled at his back. Frank stopped walking, turned back around to face him. “Your place is a hole.”

Frank laughed before he yelled back to him. “Whatever you say, Princess.”

Red had come in through his rooftop access later that night, helmet already off and in his hands. He stomped down his stairs like a man on a mission and dropped the helmet on the floor at his feet. Frank had watched him enter from his seat on this uncomfortable ass couch, recognizing the look on Red’s face from the moment he saw it.

As soon as Red’s horns hit the ground, Frank sprung up from the sofa. He grabbed Red and slammed him up against the bricks of his wall, his mouth chasing Red’s as they slowly made their way to the bedroom. They eventually gave up on it though and settled for the floor.

They’d been knocking boots for a while now, though this was the first time they’d done it in one of their homes. It started out pretty infrequent and almost always spontaneous; the adrenaline flowing after they beat the fuck out of some asshole criminals, or sometimes each other, often resulted in someone slamming someone else against the nearest wall in the darkest corner of the emptiest alleyway they could find.

But lately, it had become something a little... deeper. Long nights became early mornings and early mornings became late afternoons and so on. Some days they spent more time just hanging around each other than they did patrolling, and Frank had to admit he was enjoying himself.

He had long since realized that Red wasn’t the pussy he’d made himself out to be on that rooftop a lifetime ago. Matthew Murdock had proved himself to be one hardcore son of a bitch who didn’t take shit from anyone, in or out of the costume. It was one hell of a turn on; and it didn’t hurt that Red had a killer body and an ass that just wouldn’t quit. It was a lethal combination, one Frank couldn’t have resisted if he tried.

He wasn’t falling for the man or anything like that, Frank wasn’t even sure if that was possible; didn’t know if he would even be capable of something like that again. But he surrendered to the fact that he wanted Red in his sad excuse for a life. In his arms, in his bed and always in his corner, for as long as Red would allow.

He hadn’t said as much to Red, though. He was happy to let them do what they do and just follow Red’s lead; Frank was confident that they were on the same page, anyhow. And even if they weren’t, so what? They were having a good time and they trusted one another. At the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

So, once they’d had it out with each other a couple times, Red was finally in the mind to do some planning. They had a shower, ordered some take out, planted their asses on the couch and laid out everything they knew about the weapons and who was supplying them.

Red had been representing some scumbag named Adrian Toomes a while back. Toomes claimed he’d been wrongfully terminated from Oscorp and Red had been happy to help the guy out; until Osborn’s people informed him that Toomes was fired for conducting inhumane and unethical experiments with technology Norman Osborn had provided.

Red dropped the guy as a client and Toomes said that Nelson & Murdock plus everybody at Oscorp could go screw themselves. Red thought that was that but Turk had told him that wasn’t the case.

It seemed that Toomes had started a little enterprise of his own once the joy of unemployment wore off. He’d stolen some of the technology from Osborn and used it to create all kinds of weird shit.

He was making a killing off of the merchandise and attracting the attention of some pretty powerful players, some of which had invited Toomes to a sit-down so they could talk business. But the meeting had gone south and Toomes ended up dead. Turk told Red that at least one of these players was Sergey Antonov, and Frank had an idea who another one might be.

About a week ago, Frank had beaten the shit out of some grunt named Jimmy Natale. Natale had worked for the Maggia for several years, which was currently being run by L. Thompson Lincoln, another big shot crime lord. Lincoln was virtually untouchable, so Frank had planned to shake Natale down and find out if his superiors were involved in this arm’s race taking over New York.

Frank found out where the guy lived and broke into his shitty apartment hoping to do some light interrogation. But he didn’t find some grunt living in the one bedroom flat. Wasn’t even sure if he found Natale at first. Some creature had jumped out of the dark and wrestled Frank to the ground. The thing had claws, sharp teeth, and was even spitting some type of chemical at him.

Frank hadn’t had a choice but to blow it’s brains out before it tore his skin off or something. Once it was dead, he turned it over to take a look and, sure enough, the face still belonged to Natale. The body, though, that was a whole other story. That was reason enough for Frank to believe that even if the Maggia wasn’t the one supplying the technology to these gangs, they had to know who was. There was no way one of their employees could have been into this kind of shit without them knowing.

Frank broke off one of the talons and brought it to a very disgusted Lieberman to investigate. Once David stopped acting like a little girl, he did his hacker shit and told Frank that the guy’s finger had been outfitted with technology that was only found in use at Oscorp; the same tech Toomes had stolen.

So if Turk’s intel was good, which it often was, they could assume that Toomes had been at this sit-down with both Lincoln and Antonov. They wanted in on whatever Toomes was working on and intended to take it by force if they needed to, which they did.

Turk said that Toomes was offered chump change in exchange for his research and tried to refuse their offer, which hadn’t gone well. With Toomes out of the picture, that meant that these crime bosses had seized his tech for themselves.

So, all Frank and Red had to do was find all of the bosses and steal back the tech. Easy enough.

He and Red beat the fuck out of a few of Antonov’s men and got the date and time of the next sit-down. Apparently the same guys that had killed Toomes were scheduled to be at this next meet and greet as well. Frank was hesitant to show up at this party with just the two of them, but Red was dead set on going and Frank wasn’t gonna let him do it alone.

For extra reassurance, Red got into contact with Mahoney down at the station and told him to be ready for a big collar on the night of the meet. He didn’t give Brett all the details, didn’t wanna have to worry about protecting officers when they took these guys down, just told Mahoney to have a few cars and his best men ready for the aftermath.

He and Red showed up at the meeting place, one of Antonov’s many properties, and prepared to take him down. They were greeted with swarms of men from different crime families. And not just Antonov’s and Lincoln’s boys, either; Ma Gnucci’s crew was there too, all of them armed to the teeth. But no amount of preparation could stop Frank or Red from doing what they came to do.

They’d plowed through the men efficiently. Just like he’d been trained to do. Just like Red had been trained to do. The weapons had been a little harder to maneuver, but it seemed the tech had mostly been used to modify bullets so all they really had to do was not get shot, which was nothing new. It appeared these guys didn’t have the creative genius that Toomes had.

There was a backflip or two that Frank would say wasn’t totally necessary, but Red was still knocking the men down in record time. The grunts were left drooling in puddles of their own blood by the time they were finished. Unfortunately they were all still alive, albeit barely, but Red couldn’t fault him for it. Frank had played by his stupid rules.

Now all that was left to do was not kill the assholes who’d been causing them all this trouble.

***

He took a few steps toward Red for no real reason at all. Lingered in his personal space for a few, just breathing in his air.

“How many more?”

“Only a few,” Red said, cool as a cucumber. No surprise that he was in better shape than Frank, but he wished Red would just pretend to be winded. At least Frank could see he was sweating.

“You ready?” Frank asked, squaring his shoulders and cracking his neck in preparation.

“I’m ready,” Red said, but he sounded distracted now. “Sergey and the others are right behind that door.” Red gestured toward a hall around the corner and they both made a move for it.

Frank had taken precautions to make sure that the crime lords couldn’t escape. He’d placed charges at the nearby exits and fired bullets in the gas tanks of all their getaway cars, giving their drivers a cursory three second window to vacate the vehicles. There was no way for them to leave the building without he or Red knowing about it.

They came up on a huge set of double doors at the end of the hall, placed themselves on either side of it. Time to take these guys out for good.

Frank was about to give him the countdown before they broke down the doors, but he stopped when he looked over at Red. He was doing the little head tilt, mouth slightly open as he listened.

“What is it?” Frank whispered, practically mouthed since he knew Red would still be able to pick it up, but Red interrupted him by holding up a finger. Frank could see that Red’s mouth had scrunched up like he was confused. He ran across the space separating him and Red and settled next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

“I’m only hearing one heartbeat,” Red whispered.

“What do you mean?” Frank asked. Red turned to face him, and Frank could just picture the look he was giving him behind the mask. “Only one guy’s back there?”

Frank didn’t have time to be pissed that he wasn’t bagging three assholes today. He needed to know who they’d be up against once that door opened. “Well, which one is it? Tombstone, Antonov, or Ma?”

“It doesn’t sound like any of them. This heartbeat barely even sounds human. It’s... too loud,” Red said. “There’s something really big behind that door, Frank.”

Frank grimaced as his mind went to the only man Red had hated more than Frank, once upon a time. “It can’t be Fisk back there,” Frank reasoned. “He’s still in Supermax.”

“As far as we know,” Red said, head still tilted, listening. “But I don’t think it’s him, either. Even he didn’t sound this feral. There’s a lot of tech back there, too. Way more than what was on their men.”

“That does not sound good,” Frank whispered, trying not to ruin Red’s concentration but he was getting impatient. “So, what’s our next move?”

Red ignored him, still focused on the door. “Shhh. They’re talking,” he said.

“I thought nobody was back there?”

“It’s coming through some kind of radio or earpiece. It’s all quiet and... staticky. I need to concentrate.”

Frank took the hint. He clamped his lips shut and Red spoke again. “Ma Gnucci just asked if it was ready...”

“What’s ‘it?’

“I think Lincoln just asked what the hold up was... He said that it didn’t take this long to change him.”

‘Change him?’ Frank asked skeptically. He thought back to the creature Toomes had helped turned Natale into. Lincoln wasn’t crazy enough to try that shit on himself. He couldn’t be.

“Sergey told him to relax...” Red stopped giving him the play by play for a second and just listened. Then he gasped. “He said it’s ready.”

“What’s ready?”

“It’s a guy. The heartbeat I heard,” Red clarified. “They’re talking about him like he’s not even human.”

“Maybe it’s not,” Frank whispered. He didn’t know what the fuck was in that room. But something about it got his trigger finger itching, way more than usual.

“It’s coming! Move!” Red yelled, but he barely had time to get the words out when both doors flew off of their hinges. Red tackled Frank to the ground.

A huge white dude wearing fucking suspenders ran into the hallway. He had to be about 7 feet tall with bleached blonde hair. He looked like a Goddamn circus freak; his face wasn’t scarred, but he was ten times scarier than Bill ever looked.

All Frank could do was stare as the fucking behemoth caught sight of the two of them on the floor, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Red spoke up after what felt like a lifetime. “If your heartbeat is any indication, I think a strategic retreat may be in order.”

“Not on your life, Red,” Frank said, eyes still glued to the monster in front of him.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so,” he said. “Think we can take him?”

Frank didn’t have time to reply before the fight started. The giant smiled before he charged towards the two of them. Red jumped to his feet and charged right back at him. Frank was about to scream for Red to move so he could take a shot at the fucker before he got himself killed, but right before the freak could grab him, Red hit the floor.

He waited until the last possible second to drop, slide between the guy’s legs and come up behind him. Then he unsheathed the baton and flung it at the back of the giant’s head, which did jack shit to stop him.

The baton hit his head then fell to the floor with a dull thunk. The giant hadn’t even stopped moving when it hit him. He’d just slowed to a stop when he realized Red wasn’t in front of him anymore, turned around and started to chase him again.

Red did his ninja shit and parkoured away from every grab the man made at him but Frank knew he couldn’t keep it up forever.

Trying to abide by Red’s rules, Frank ignored the handgun strapped to his thigh and reached for the set of bolas that were secured to his belt. He unfastened them and flung them at the guy’s legs. They wrapped themselves around him at the knees, and stayed there for a total of two seconds before they snapped.

Those bolas were made with flexible titanium alloy cables, no way they should come apart that easy. This guy had definitely gotten the same treatment as Natale; his whole body had been upgraded with all kinds of tricks. Looks like he and Red were about to take the guy’s new abilities for a test drive.

He strapped on his brass knuckles and jumped into the fray alongside Red. While the beast focused on trying to nab Red, Frank delivered several blows to his back, none of which did a damned thing.

When he noticed Frank behind him, he swung a slow, wide arc punch aimed at Frank’s head. Frank easily ducked it before moving in front of the man and delivering a couple of his hardest jabs to the giant’s abdomen. Nothing. They didn’t even tickle.

He and Red were on either side of the man, throwing every punch they could think to throw, when the three assholes they had come for finally decided to show their faces.

A speaker system crackled to life before the voices of Gnucci, Lincoln and Antonov could be heard coming out of the walls. Two cameras were also unveiled from separate corners of the roof. No doubt their three marks had caught wind of their plans and decided to remotely monitor the building.

They were just watching as their new bodyguard played games with the two of them, ignoring every attack that Red or Frank threw at him.

“You did a hell of a job on this one, Lincoln,” Ma said, her grating, raspy old voice creaked through the speakers. “The Russian’s damn near invincible!”

“Yes, Mr. Lincoln,” Sergey followed up. “I am pleased with the results, as well.”

“Thank you,” Lincoln replied smug as all hell. “I am quite proud of this one. A lot of Toomes and I’s earlier test subjects were disappointing to say the least, so the Russian’s newfound abilities are quite the achievement.”

“They are,” Antonov agreed. “Using Oscorp’s technology to modify our weaponry was one thing, but modifying our men was a stroke of unexpected genius. I no longer wonder why you wished to undergo the treatment along with our new friend.”

“There is no reward without risk, Antonov,” he said. “Ma, since the Russian was initially your discovery, why not ask him to speed along this game of his. We need these two gone sooner rather than later.”

“My pleasure, Tombstone,” she said. “Hurry it up, Russian! Rip their heads off!”

After that, the speakers shut off. Frank would have Micro see if he could trace the signal from the video or audio feeds later, if it wasn’t too late. First, they needed to get out of here alive.

It appeared the ‘Russian’ had heard Ma’s command loud and clear. Red had launched into the air, intending to give the man a wicked kick to the face. And to his credit, the kick landed; Red was near horizontal in the air and both of his boots were planted flat on the Russian’s face. Not that it mattered all that much to the Russian.

He grabbed Red by the ankles and slung him against the wall, the bricks cracking under his weight when he hit. Red yelled as soon as he felt the impact, sliding to the floor and writhing in pain.

At that, Frank had had just about enough of this shit. He jumped onto the Russian’s back, wrapped one arm around his neck and held on tight as he pulled out his firearm. He placed the barrel directly against the Russian’s head and fired, Red’s ‘no killing’ rules be damned.

He pulled the trigger five times before the barrel of the gun cracked. Frank had to drop it after the kickback of the last shot almost broke his entire Goddamn hand. His eyes widened as he checked the guy’s scalp; there wasn’t even a scratch on him.

“Ow!” the Russian yelled, his accent so thick Frank couldn’t cut that shit with a knife. The guy used both arms to reach toward Frank, his giant hands clawing at his own back as he tried to pull Frank off.

Frank decided he’d go all or nothing with the brass knuckles and pounded the fuck out of the man’s head until his fist ached.

“Ouch!” the Russian yelled again. He was still trying to pull Frank off his back, when Red charged toward him again. Red was favoring his side a bit as he stood directly in front of the Russian, centered himself, cocked back his arm, and threw the meanest punch Frank had ever seen right at the Russian’s balls.

He and Red watched in horror as the Russian smiled down at Red, completely unfazed. He just walked backward as fast he could, sandwiching Frank between his own back and the floor to ceiling windows opposite the wall he’d just thrown Red against.

He let go of the Russian’s neck and slid down the glass to the floor. Frank sat, holding his ribs, as Red juked out the Russian before he could grab him. The Russian stumbled to the side and ran into the wall head first, leaving a massive hole right where he hit it.

Red ran to his side and crouched next to him. “You good?” he panted in Frank’s face. He placed his hand under Frank’s and softly felt the ribs. “They’re not fractured.”

“Well that makes them feel better,” Frank grunted and hefted himself up. They both watched as the Russian pushed himself back onto his feet from where he’d fallen.

“Wanna rethink that no killing thing?” he asked, eyes still glued to the Russian.

“Looks like you already did,” Red snapped. “But I’m not sure it matters. I don’t think we could kill this guy even if we wanted to.”

The Russian stood and brushed a couple pebbles off his shoulders. He smiled again, this time missing a few teeth. He strode toward the two of them, that sadistic look still plastered on his face. “Never say never, Red,” Frank said. He pushed past Murdock and ran up to the Russian, meeting him halfway.

“Castle, wait!” Red chased after him. Red stood there next to him, as Frank and the Russian met each other’s eyes. “Feeling brave, big boy?” the Russian said as he smiled down at Frank.

Frank quirked an eyebrow but didn’t say a word in response, just snaked a hand into the pocket of his cargos. The Russian reached down and snatched him up, holding him in his hands like a fucking toy.

Red tried to stop him, but the Russian swung his arm and knocked Red outta the way. Frank’s jaw clenched but he kept his mouth shut as the Russian clutched the front of his vest and pulled him forward until they were both eye to eye, Frank’s boots several feet off the ground.

“Say good night,” he said in that stupid fucking accent.

“Good night,” Frank bit off. He yanked his hand outta his pocket and revealed a V40 mini grenade. He pulled the pin then shoved it right in the giant’s mouth.

While the prick coughed and choked, Frank reached up and gripped the man’s wrist; it was so thick both of his hands couldn’t even close around it. He used his thumbs to trigger the pressure points in the Russian’s hands.

The Russian screamed around the grenade and released Frank. Once he hit the ground, he pulled the pins on two more grenades and dropped them into the Russian’s pockets.

“What the hell are you doing?” Red growled, somehow right back at his side. Red tried to shove him out the way but Frank held firm. He sidestepped Red’s next push and ended up behind him. Red turned around to face him, but Frank rushed him and caught him in a tackle.

He was carrying Red away from the Russian when Red brought both fists down on his back. They both hit the ground but Frank didn’t let go, his arms still locked tight around Red’s middle.

“Goddamnit, Red! It’s too late for him!” he grunted. As soon as he’d said it, the explosions rang out. Frank climbed up Red’s body and covered him as best he could as the detonations shook the room.

After a couple seconds, there were shards of glass and broken bricks everywhere. Red and Frank both lifted their heads to take in the damage.

The Russian was still Goddamn standing. His hair was standing on all ends, his clothes were tattered and his skin was covered in ash. He was a bit wobbly on his feet, but he was still fucking standing.

“Set a trip line, Red!” Frank hopped to his feet and charged right at him. Best to take advantage of the freak while he was still finding his footing.

Red rolled forward from his spot on the ground and landed on one knee. He pulled out the club and fired it. One half of the club shot forward and lodged itself into the wall across from them while the other half stayed in his hands, a long cable connecting the two. The cable was stretched right behind the Russian’s knees.

Red held on tight while Frank ran right up to the Russian and rammed his shoulder into his stomach. The giant stumbled until his legs hit the wire and he slowly tipped backwards. Frank yelled as he gave him one more kick for good measure.

The Russian’s head bobbled as he tripped over the wire and fell right into one of the floor to ceiling windows that were lined up all down the hallway. It shattered as his body gained momentum and crashed right through it.

Red retracted the club and got up from the ground. He walked up next to Frank and they both peered through the window they’d just thrown a man out of.

The Russian was lying face down on the ground, one of his legs bent at an impossible angle. Frank looked over at Red; his head was tilted down toward the man.

“He’s still alive,” Red said, dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe it. Neither of them could. “He’s probably got brain damage and a whole lot of other shit, but he’s still breathing.”

Frank just shook his head, still catching his breath. He shrugged before he spoke. “Good news for you. Right?”

Red didn’t respond. He just kept staring down at the Russian when the speakers came back to life.

“There’s no way you should’ve been able to walk away from that, Castle. You or your stupid little horny partner!” Ma yelled.

“I believe what Ma means to say is: Great job, gentleman,” Lincoln said. “We’ve been meaning to field test our... friend for a while now. Thank you for providing ample training for one of our first test subjects.”

“Sorry we couldn’t meet in person. But kudos on finding our previous meeting location. Too bad whatever intel you secured wasn’t entirely accurate.” Frank could hear the arrogance in the man’s voice as he spoke. It was making him sick.

“Perhaps you should vet your sources more thoroughly next time-“

Frank fired off several rounds at the speakers attached to the roof and in the room the Russian was holed up in earlier. Then he blasted the cameras.

“Thanks,” Red said. Frank smirked back at him briefly before the sound of sirens began approaching the building. In a couple minutes this place would be flooded with cops.

“That’s our cue,” Red said. Neither of them were in the mood to be arrested for doing the cops job better than they could ever hope to do themselves. “The police should be able to handle the Russian in his current state. Let’s go.”

He and Frank rushed toward a stairwell that lead to the rooftop and fled into the night.

***

“You’re sure Turk’s intel was good?” Frank asked, easing himself down onto Murdock’s couch. He’d just pulled off his coat and threw it over the back of the seat next to him. He was working on the vest now.

“Obviously it wasn’t,” Red said from the kitchen, his head inside the fridge. He emerged with two beers in hand. “But he was telling the truth. His heart was steady when he told me everything.”

He walked back into the living room and handed Frank a bottle. His helmet was gone but he was still in the process of removing the rest of the pajamas. The suit was unzipped, the top of it folded over and hanging down over his waist. Red’s torso was exposed, scars and all. Frank took in the sight of his abs, those arms. Goddamn, Red had some arms on him.

“True. But he’s never been that far off the mark,” Frank said, trying to keep himself from getting too distracted. “I mean, he didn’t say jack shit about that Goddamn Russian beast.”

“Well, we knew they were doing experiments on living subjects,” Murdock said. “You remember how you found Natale.”

Red popped the top off his bottle with a thumb. He took a drink from it before he plopped down on the armchair across from Frank.

“I do. But he wasn’t ten feet tall and fucking invincible like this guy,” Frank uncapped the bottle and took a gulp of his own beer. “Five shots to the head and that thing didn’t even flinch.”

“Good going on trying to murder him, by the way.” Red said, but his heart wasn’t in it. He didn’t like it, but Frank knew that Red understood he’d at least tried to avoid sending the Russian to kingdom come.

“Three grenades barely phased that thing, Red. And if I hadn’t used those we probably wouldn’t be sitting here drinking your shitty beer.”

“I know, I know,” Red sighed. “I wouldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t berate you for it at least once, though. Lieberman got any word on him yet?”

“I just texted him all the info I got on that thing on the way over here. It wasn’t much and he only just started looking,” Frank said after another sip. “Probably won’t know much of anything until the morning.”

Red nodded. “And no possible location on Gnucci, Lincoln, or Antonov?”

Frank shook his head. “Nope. Those assholes are still in the wind.”

Red let his head fall back against the chair. “Well, at least we got most of that tech off the streets and to the police.”

“Hopefully they won’t be just as bad as those gangsters were with their new toys,” Frank murmured. He didn’t have much faith in anyone but himself nowadays. Murdock was a little more optimistic.

“Brett will make sure everything gets handled.” Red took another sip and exhaled heavily. “We did good tonight, all things considered.”

Frank responded with a grunt. “We did alright,” he drained the rest of his beer. “Let’s go over everything we know one more time before we call it a night.”

Red reached over to a side table and grabbed his cellphone. He tapped a few buttons before the machine said the time aloud. It was two thirty in the morning.

“Yeah, alright,” Red said, apparently satisfied with the time they were making. “Let me just get out of this suit.”

“Yeah, you do that,” Frank said, smiling despite himself. “You look pretty stupid with your pajamas half on like that.”

Red laughed, pushed himself out of his seat. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

Murdock set his beer on the table and walked back into his bedroom, not bothering to pull the sliding door closed behind him. He pushed the rest of his suit down his legs before kicking it off with his feet. He was wearing a pretty skimpy pair of black briefs underneath.

They weren’t even the boxers he usually wore. Frank was almost sure he could see through them, too. In the right light, at least. He was trying to figure out if he could do just that as Red rifled through his drawer, likely for a pair of old sweats to throw on.

“Where the hell is it?” Red muttered as he slammed one drawer closed and yanked open another one to look through.

After watching Red bend over for the third time, Frank decided he’d take the bait. He got up from the couch and sauntered toward the bedroom. Red had his back to Frank while he ran his fingers across the hangers in his closet.

“Sorry. I’ll be done in a minute,” he said without turning around. Frank didn’t respond. He just walked right up to Red and placed his hands on his hips, pressed himself right up against his back.

“You lookin’ for that old college sweatshirt of yours?”

Red kept his attention on the closet but Frank could tell he was smiling. “I was. Now I guess I’m doing something else.”

“You are,” Frank confirmed placing a soft kiss on Murdock’s shoulder.

Red kept his head buried in the closet, playing at nonchalance. “I thought we were supposed to be debriefing.”

“We can do that after,” Frank pressed another kiss behind Red’s ear, nipped at the lobe a little.

Red exhaled softy. Not quite a moan but he was getting there. “After?” he asked.

He finally stopped moving shit around in that closet and turned to face Frank. He rotated his body in Frank’s hands, Frank never once letting go of his trim waist.

Red moved his hands up Frank’s arms, gripping his biceps hard as he accepted a long warm kiss from Frank. He was moving his thumbs in little circles over the muscles; and he finally let go of that moan Frank had been waiting on, the noise flowing directly into Frank’s mouth.

He could feel himself getting more excited. He’d just tightened his grip on Red’s waist when Red broke off the kiss. “I take it you’re staying the night?”

“That okay?” he leaned in for another kiss that Red allowed for about two seconds before pulling back again.

“Yeah. Yes,” he said, breathing heavily. “I can’t be up too late, though. I’ve got to run a few errands tomorrow. Want to get them out the way early.”

“Let’s get right to it then,” Frank said lowly. They went back to kissing, Frank holding him close while Red snaked a hand between their bodies. He slid his hand up Frank’s compression shirt, pressed it flat against his abs. He left it there for a second before he put some pressure behind it, pushing Frank backward some.

Frank grunted, annoyed at having to break contact again. Red pulled the shirt up and over his head, threw it across the room. When Frank moved back in Red placed a hand on his abdomen, still keeping him at arm’s length.

“Let’s move this to the shower,” he said, smiling. “You stink, Castle.”

Frank couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You’re not exactly daisy-fresh yourself, Red.”

Still, Frank kicked off his boots and dropped his pants before he followed Red into the bathroom; then squeezed his ass into a tub that was not made to fit two grown men.

***

Frank woke up, spread out on silk sheets and cold as a bitch. It wasn’t the winter weather outside that had him feeling damn near frozen, or the busted radiator in the far corner of the apartment that Red’s shitty super had yet to take a look at, but Red himself.

He took his eyes off of the ceiling and let his head fall to the side. There was Red, balled up in one corner of the bed and cocooned under the entire blanket that they were supposed to be sharing. The pair of pajama bottoms he’d borrowed from Red were no match for the duvet Red had stolen from him.

Frank used his already outstretched arm to nudge him. Red remained silent at first but after another push he finally groaned.

Frank figured that was as much of a response as he was gonna get. “You mind sharing some of that?” he asked.

The ball of covers didn’t respond. Red just flung open one corner of the blanket, inviting Frank inside. Frank chuckled and moved closer to Red’s side of the bed. He grabbed the offered corner and pulled until the whole blanket unraveled.

He got under the blanket and sidled up next to Red. Red moved out of the fetal position and stretched, reaching as far as he could toward nothing at all. Once he finished, he opened his arms and Frank took the cue and moved in even closer. He lay his head on Red’s chest and draped the rest of his body right on top of Red, acting as a second blanket.

“If you’re that cold, Red, I can take a look at your radiator. I bet that shit barely works on a good day,” he said, the words falling onto Red’s chest. All Frank got was another groan.

Frank was content to go back to sleep for a few minutes before he realized that the room was already draped in sunlight. He lifted himself off of Matt and moved back to his side of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Red grumbled without moving a muscle.

“Just checking the time,” Frank said. He grabbed his cellphone and tapped a button to bring the screen to life. It was after nine o’clock. “Didn’t you say you had some errands to run?”

“I did,” Murdock said, sounding annoyed. He raised his hand a little bit, inviting Frank back to his spot on top of him.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to get them done early?” Frank asked as he moved back toward Red. “It’s after nine already.”

“Nine AM isn’t early,” he said, voice still raspy with sleep. Red wrapped his arm around Frank’s back as he lied back down. “Not on a Saturday.”

Frank blew out a breath in what was meant to be a laugh, but didn’t get up to move. “Whatever you say.”

“You have somewhere you need to be?”

“Nope,” Frank said.

“Good.” Red tightened his arms around Frank. “How the hell are you so warm, Castle?”

Frank laughed. “I don’t know. It’s a wonder I have any body heat left, considering you’re such a blanket hog.”

He laughed right back before sobering up, though only slightly. “Sorry. I’m not used to sharing.”

“Hmm,” Frank hummed thoughtfully. “I thought you were some kind of lady killer. Goin’ through a dry spell, Red?”

“Ha ha,” Red said, dead pan. “Keep up the comedy act and _you’ll_ be going through a dry spell.”

“Sorry, counselor,” Frank smiled, not sorry one bit. He did shut up though, just in case Red decided to make good on that threat.

They spent another hour in the bed, most of which Matt spent sleeping and Frank spent listening to him breathe. Then Red finally woke up again. “I guess I should get up now.”

“Guess so,” Frank said, rolling to the side so that Red could do just that. Red slid out of the bed and into the cold with even less protection than Frank had, considering he was butt ass naked. Frank took in the view as Red walked over to a chair in the corner of the room; and then watched in disappointment as he grabbed a robe off of that same chair and pulled it on.

He tied it up and then grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks off of his dresser. He bent down to pull them on and then slowly walked out of the bedroom.

After Red moved into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, Frank figured he might as well get up, too.

He shuffled his feet toward the bathroom and made quick work of freshening up, used Red’s toothbrush since he hadn’t thought to bring one with him. He spared a couple moments to wonder if he should bring his own brush for future sleepovers, but shook the thought loose and moved on.

As he left the bathroom and headed back into the living room, Frank watched Red walk over to the radiator in the corner of the room; he gave it a swift kick. It made a horrible noise before it started to pump out heat a little stronger than before.

Frank took a seat at the island and shook his head. “You got some tools around here? I’m telling you I could have that thing running as good as new.”

“I don’t actually,” Red said, moving back into the kitchen to grab two mugs. “I can pick some up today, though. Probably a good idea to keep some around.”

He set down a mug in front of Frank. “But there’s no need for you to go out of your way. Merv’s gonna get to it soon.”

“Merv is a lazy bastard,” Frank said. “And it’s not a big deal, Red. It’d probably take me fifteen minutes, tops.”

“Okay,” Matt said. “If you really don’t mind, that would be great.”

Frank nodded. Red grabbed the pot and began filling their cups. Once he finished with Frank’s, Frank took a sip straightaway. “So, when’s a good time? I have tools back at my place. I can grab them and then swing back over here whenever.”

“I have that errand to run first, but after that my entire morning and afternoon are free.”

Frank laughed. “It won’t be morning for much longer, Red.”

“Well, then you’ll forgive me for not offering you breakfast,” he said. “I don’t really have any food here. We can order something, if you want.”

“You don’t have _any_ food here?” Frank asked incredulously.

“Um, I think I have some bread,” Matt said, turning around to open his fridge. “I know I have milk.”

To prove it, Red pulled the carton out of the fridge and added some to his coffee. “I don’t have any sugar, though.”

“Forget the tools, Red. You need to go buy some damn groceries,” Frank said, taking another sip of his coffee. He felt bad even having this cup. He was probably drinking Red’s dinner right now.

“Foggy was just telling me the same thing,” Red said. “That’s actually the errand I need to run.”

Frank eyed him. “That’s why you needed to be up so early?”

“Yeah,” Red said between gulps. “We just won a huge case for one of our clients. One that actually pays us,” he tacked on.

“Fog made me promise I’d use the pay to buy some real food. You know, so I don’t keel over in the middle of one of our missions. He’s gonna come over here this morning so we can get it over with.”

Frank couldn’t even laugh at the absurdity of the whole thing. This was just sad.

“That’s ridiculous, Red,” he shook his head as he took another drink. “You’re so bad you need Nelson to help you shop?”

“Well, I don’t take him along just for his shopping expertise,” he said. “It’s not like I can exactly see what I’m buying.”

“I usually have to ask a store clerk to describe the items for me so I know what I’m getting. I can tell what everything is for the most part, but I have to keep up appearances,” he set the mug down and gestured toward his own eyes. “Fog’s coming along so I can just get what I need and get out.”

Frank hummed in acknowledgment. He wanted to kick himself for not realizing Red would need a hand with something like that, but it wasn’t all his fault. It was easy to forget that Red was blind once you saw him move around. Still, he felt like an asshole.

“But yeah, you’re right,” Red smiled. “Foggy is gonna tell me what to buy.”

Frank laughed again and buried his face in his mug. “Wow.”

“I don’t claim to be proud of it, Frank. But if you’re not going to help, you don’t get to judge.”

Frank smacked his lips before he responded. This was damn good coffee. “Alright.”

“What?” Matt asked.

Frank got up from his seat and walked around the island, mug in hand. He moved past Red and toward the coffee pot to pour himself a second cup.

“I don’t have shit to do today. And you’re so helpless, it’s actually scary,” Frank talked as he poured. “I’ll help you stock your fridge.”

“You don’t have to,” he said, taking the pot from Frank and adding a little to his own mug. “I told you Foggy’s gonna help me out.”

“Well, why not give Nelson the day off?” Frank sipped his coffee. “I can be your right hand man for a couple hours.”

Matt mulled the idea over. “I guess it would get Foggy off my back. And go a long way in convincing him that I don’t need him to be my babysitter.”

“See? It all works out,” Frank said. “Get dressed, Red.” He set his near empty mug in the sink.

“I’ll just tell him I went by myself and figured everything out on my own,” Matt nodded, still getting the details together. “He’d probably have a heart attack if I told him _you_ were helping me.”

“Suit yourself,” Frank shrugged. He pushed past Matt and left the kitchen, smacking his ass on the way.

Matt laughed, pushed his hand away. “I’ll be ready in a few,” he called towards Frank’s back. “Just let me text Foggy.”

“Sounds good,” Frank said as he walked back into the bedroom. He strolled around the room, hunting for the clothes he’d lost last night. None of them were in great condition. Red was right, he had smelled pretty rank. Still, he folded them all up in a neat pile and set them in the corner of the room.

He’d just settled on the corner of the bed when Red walked in. “Got anything I can borrow?”

“Uh, yeah,” Red said. He opened a drawer and pulled out two long sleeved tee shirts. He threw Frank one and set the other one to the side for himself. He then pulled out a pair of dark jeans and tossed those to Frank, too.

Frank stood up and dropped his pajama bottoms. He’d just kicked them to the side when Red untied his robe and let it hit the floor.

Frank held off on putting on his jeans, instead watched Red stroll across the room, casually readjusting his balls as he went.

He walked over to his closet and started to search through it. He spoke without turning around. “No time for that, Castle.”

“I didn’t say a word, Red,” Frank said, eyes glued to Matt’s ass.

“Your heart did,” Red said, smug as ever. “And I’m sensing a lot of blood flow to a particular area of your body.”

Frank chuckled. “You can really tell that last part?”

“I can,” Red said, preoccupied as he dug through his closet. “Where the fuck is my Columbia sweater?”

“You left it at my place,” Frank said, he sat back down on the bed. “I meant to tell you last night before you jumped me.”

Red laughed. “Yeah, that’s what happened.”

After a minute of searching, he settled on a plain black hoodie and threw it on the bed next to Frank. He then pulled on the tee shirt he set out earlier and another pair of those briefs he had on last night, except these ones were white.

Frank was still drinking in the sight of the bulge filling out the front of his drawers, when he realized Red hadn’t given him any.

“Got a pair of panties for me? Or am I supposed to go commando?”

Red turned a quirked eyebrow on Frank. “These are not panties,” he said, pronouncing the hell out of the word. “And no, I don’t think I’m gonna give you any.”

He pulled on a pair of sweats he’d gotten out of another drawer. “It’ll make it easier for me to get to the good stuff later. You can have some socks, though.”

Well, that was just fine with Frank. He caught the pair of socks Red threw at him then stood up to put on the jeans he’d been given before he realized they were too tight.

“Could I at least get a pair of pants that fit?” he asked, the pants in question up around his waist but left unbuttoned.

“Oh,” Matt said. “Just switch with me.”

Red pulled off his sweats and handed them to Frank; Frank did the same with the jeans. The elastic waist was a much better fit.

Once they were both dressed, they walked into the living room. Red went over to a side table next to his armchair and picked up his shades. After he had them on, he tossed Frank his coat that he’d left out last night.

“Let’s go,” he said. They walked toward the foyer; Red grabbed his keys and wallet and stuffed them into a pocket. Then he grabbed his cane and ran his fingers through his hair one last time before he opened up the front door. His hand hit the knob but he stopped turning before he opened it.

“What?” Frank asked.

“I forgot my mask,” he said. “It’s in the side table where I just had my glasses.”

Frank turned around and went to the living room to grab it. When he got there, he opened up the table and found a drawer that was chock full of face masks; all with different colors and patterns to choose from.

“Just grab any one?” he called out.

“Yeah,” Red said from the door. “Did you have one with you last night?”

“No. But I can just borrow one of yours, right?”

He walked up to the door with two masks in hand. A plain red one for himself and a black one for Red.

“Sure,” Matt shrugged, fastening the mask behind his ears. Frank did the same. “I don’t think it’ll make much difference if we share.”

Red opened the door and held it for Frank to walk out of. “Nah,” Frank said once they were out in the hallway. “After last night, anything you had I’ve gotta have too, right?”

Just as he’d finished talking, Red’s neighbor appeared out of nowhere. The old lady slowly walked past the two men and up to her apartment door, directly across from theirs.

Frank cleared his throat. “Ma’am,” he nodded at her.

“Hi, Fran,” Matt followed up.

Fran didn’t say a word. She just glared at them both for a second before opening her door and closing it behind her even quicker; the sound of her locks clicking loud as hell in the small space.

They were both snickering as they made their way down the stairs. “Sorry about that, Red,” Frank said.

“It’s okay. She hated me way before now,” Red said. “I’m pretty sure it’s Foggy’s fault.”

Soon they were out of the apartment building and on the sidewalk. Red flicked his cane and it extended to its full length in one smooth motion. He tapped it in front of him as he walked.

Frank grabbed his hand and placed it on the inside of his elbow. Matt turned to face him, eyebrows raised again.

“Gotta keep up appearances,” Frank shrugged.

“Yeah. Appearances,” Red said.

They bumped shoulders as they walked side by side, enjoying a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Red cleared his throat. “Lieberman got any updates for us?”

“Yeah. He texted me this morning,” Frank said. “He doesn’t have a location on our three targets, but he did dig up some info on the Russian.”

“Oh? What’d he find?”

“First, his real name is Ivan Kriegkopf and he’s a mercenary for hire,” Frank said. “He’s got a rap sheet as long as my arm. Killed more men than probably Gnucci, Lincoln and Antonov combined.”

Red hummed in acknowledgment. “Apparently, Gnucci hired him to come to the US and take the both of us out. David said he took part in their little performance enhancement program after he got here.”

“Wow. She went to all that trouble for us? That actually makes me feel pretty special,” Red joked. “He must’ve been some mercenary even before the experiments.”

“He sure was. Get this,” Frank continued, “the guy was already 7 feet tall before those gangsters got their hands on him. He was pretty strong, too.”

“What?” Red asked, voice slightly louder than necessary. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am. He was damn near invincible long before he got over here. These experiments were just the last push he needed to go full on Superman.”

“So, he’s... what? A mutant?”

“Lieberman’s working on finding out,” Frank said. “But for now that’s all we know.”

“Hmm. Somehow none of this new intel makes me feel any better.”

“Yeah, you and me both,” Frank said. He cleared his throat and then looked around, taking in his surroundings. “So where are we headed?”

“42nd Street,” Matt said. “We’ve got about twelve blocks to go.”

“What?” Frank said, eyes scrunched in confusion. “We’ve walked for twelve blocks already. There’s no place closer, Red?”

“Nah, the place we’re headed is some kind of super store that just opened up. Foggy and Marci both swear it’s God’s gift to shoppers everywhere,” Matt said. “That’s why we had to leave so early. It’s pretty much guaranteed to be massive lines once we’re inside.”

“We passed plenty shops that would suit your needs just fine,” Frank said. “What about the supermarket a couple blocks back? Delmar’s, I think it was?”

“Yeah, I’m not really welcome back there,” Red said, suddenly uncomfortable. “A, uh, woman I know is a frequent shopper there. Well, we used to know each other,” he corrected.

“And?” Frank urged him on, amused.

“And now we don’t,” Red said. “We didn’t end our... ‘friendship’ on great terms.”

“Ah, there’s the Matthew Murdock I know,” Frank teased. “Ladies’ man.”

Frank watched as Red’s cheeks heated up.“Look at you! You’re blushing!” he laughed. “You really are ‘Red’, now.”

“Give it a rest, Frank.”

“Love ‘em and leave ‘em, huh?” Frank couldn’t help the chuckle he let out.

“It’s not like that. Mary was... crazy. She was paranoid, had constant mood swings,” Matt seemed to shutter at the thought. “I believe she had serious mental problems.”

“Way to not sound like an asshole, Red,” Frank gave him a light shove.

“I know it sounds bad but it’s true,” Red said. “Now, can we please drop it? The memories are making me nauseous.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll quit before I become your next victim.”

“Smart move,” Red said. “The store should be on the next block. Around the corner.”

After a couple more steps, they were at the store’s entrance. “Grab a cart?” Red said as they entered. “I’m gonna get a quick feel for the place.”

Frank extracted his arm and went over to the conglomerate of shopping carts on the other end of the store.

Frank was on his way back to Red, watching as he put his cane to good use. He took a few steps forward, mapping out the area in front of him. Frank didn’t feel the need to tell him that he was walking toward a wet floor sign and a nice sized spill, sure that both his senses and the walking stick would let him know soon enough.

But his lack of a warning didn’t seem to make a difference. An overly concerned employee had rushed over to Red to warn him before he drowned.

“Excuse me, sir! Sir!” the woman yelled. “You’re headed right for a puddle!”

Matt took the overzealousness in stride, offering the woman a charming smile. “I got it. I just felt the sign a second before you got over here.” He gave the sign a tap with his cane.

“Oh good,” she sighed, dramatic as all hell. “Wouldn’t want you to slip and fall. Here, the puddles pretty big. I’ll walk you around it.”

She held out her arm for Matt to grab and he obliged. She guided him slowly around the puddle, talking the whole time as she did so.

“I know how difficult it can be for blind people to get around,” she said. “Your average person doesn’t take into consideration how dangerous it can be for someone like you to maneuver through even the simplest space by yourself. Do you have someone with you who can serve as a guide?”

“I like to consider myself pretty average,” Matt said, the smile still in place but Frank could hear the irritation in his voice as he moved closer to them, see it in the way his knuckles tensed around his cane. And not just because the man couldn’t be average if he tried.

“But I do appreciate your help. And I actually did bring a friend with me, so I won’t have to bother you anymore,” Matt said, just as Frank rolled up next to the two of them.

“Ma’am,” Frank greeted, in lieu of head-butting the woman. She returned the favor by lecturing him.

“You know, you really shouldn’t leave him alone,” she said sternly. “He could’ve gotten hurt.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Frank smiled. “Thank you.” Somehow he managed to make the two words sound like a threat.

The lady took the hint and walked off to greet another customer, but not before giving Frank a stern once over.

“How often you have to deal with assholes like her?” Frank asked as he rolled next to Red, the cart squeaking lightly as he pushed.

“Comes with the territory,” Red sighed. “Let’s look at some vegetables.”

He and Frank turned down the produce aisle. “I think I’ll have salad for dinner later this week, so I’ll need a couple things,” he said.

“You know it doesn’t have to,” Frank said as they approached the kale. “Come with the territory, I mean. You could tell that lady to piss off any time you wanted to.”

“She was just trying to be polite. Though her efforts were overshadowed by her ignorance,” he said. “And it gets tiring trying to convince people that I’m not... fragile. Breakable. Sometimes it’s easier to just let people think what they want. Excuse me.”

Red reached past Frank and grabbed a container of the green stuff. He threw it in the cart and then made his way over to the tomatoes.

“Whatever you say, Red,” Frank shrugged, following behind him. It was no skin off his back if Red wanted to let that broad treat him like an invalid. He definitely didn’t like it, but ultimately it was up to Red to handle these assholes how he saw fit. He just didn’t see Red as the kind to roll over and take crap from anyone.

“What are you not saying, Frank?” Matt asked, halting his trek toward the tomatoes and making a beeline for the cucumbers a couple feet away. “Those smell amazing.”

Once they reached them, Frank went to grab a cucumber off the pile but Red stopped him midway. “Grab one from the back. The ones in the front are too ripe,” he said. Frank grabbed one of the less ripe cucumbers, threw it in one of those little plastic bags and then put it in the cart.

“Nothing,” he shrugged. “You do what you want. Doesn’t matter what I think about it.”

“That’s true,” Red said as they left the cucumbers and arrived at the tomatoes. He bagged a few and threw them in the cart. “But I can tell from the way you’re clenching your jaw, that something’s bothering you.”

“My jaw’s always clenched,” Frank grunted.

“That’s also true,” Red smiled. “Now, I need an onion.” They were on their way to get one when a woman with two small children rolled in front of them.

The woman had just called to the boy to keep him from wandering off, her voice sharp enough that the kid snapped to attention immediately. He couldn’t have been older than three or four; she let go of the cart she was pushing to stoop down, pick him up and place him inside.

The little girl was already inside, a pink dress and a little bow on her head to match. The woman tickled her daughter on the bottom of her little booties, the girl’s legs just kicking as she giggled. Then she walked off, heels clicking and dress swishing as she went. Strength was practically radiating off of her.

The sight was all too familiar. Frank couldn’t help the pang in his chest he felt. It didn’t hurt like it used to, just a dull ache right where his heart used to be. It wasn’t enough to stop him in his tracks like he would’ve not too long ago; matter of fact, he might’ve even been smiling if he let himself.

He watched the boy pick up a jar of something that was in the basket next to him while his ma’s head was turned. He was hanging over the edge of the cart, the glass teetering on the edge of his little fingers. Didn’t take much guessing to know what would happen next.

“Frank, are you alright?” he heard Red ask. He’d probably picked up on his body temperature or something; but Frank couldn’t answer him if he wanted to get there in time.

Frank rushed over to the woman, leaving Red behind as he caught the jar of pickles right before they crashed to the floor.

The woman damn near shrieked, both from the potential disaster and from Frank appearing out of nowhere.

“Oh my God,” she breathed, hand pressed to her chest. “Um, thank you.”

“No problem,” Frank said, handing her the jar and taking a few steps back. “Didn’t mean to scare you. I just saw your little man here was about to make a mess and figured I’d save you some trouble.”

“Yeah, he tends to do that,” she said, Frank couldn’t see her face behind the powder blue mask she wore but he could hear the smile in her voice. After a beat or two Frank spoke up.

“I’m Pete, by the way,” he offered.

“Marie,” she said in return. Frank wasn’t sure what to say to that, but thankfully Marie’s son had him covered.

“Good catch,” the boy interrupted excitedly. He didn’t wear a mask, his eyes wide and jaw on the floor. He was missing a few teeth. “You’re really fast!”

The boy held his fist out for a pound. “Thank you,” Frank laughed. “And I’d love to, kid. If it weren’t for all this social distancing, I’d give you one heck of a fist bump.”

“Yeah, thats why I was trying to get in and out of here,” Marie said, brushing a couple of loose braids over her shoulder, her dark hair falling gracefully down her back. “It’s just not safe. Especially with really young children.”

“Yeah, I hear you,” Frank nodded. “And they sure make it hard to get anything done quick, don’t they?”

“You’re so right!” she laughed. “How many do you have?”

“I, uh-” Frank was about to respond when he heard that annoying clerk from earlier talking to Red.

“So, here we have some squash. I don’t know if you like that or not but I think it’s amazing.” The woman was in front of Red, leading him around like she was a tour guide. And he was just nodding along, obviously uncomfortable as all hell.

“Excuse me,” Frank said to the lady and her kids, turning away from them and making his way back to Matt.

“And we have more fruits on the other end of this aisle-“ She was enunciating the fuck out of each word and speaking at an exaggerated volume.

“You know he’s blind not deaf,” Frank cut her off in the middle of her spiel.

“Pete, you’re back,” Matt said, through gritted teeth. “Lynn here was just explaining to me the layout of the-“

“And he’s also not an idiot,” Frank said, ignoring Red. “So, maybe stop talking to him like he’s a Goddamned child.”

“Pete, please,” Matt said, placing a hand on his arm. Probably trying to calm him down, which only served to piss him off more. Frank wasn’t upset enough as far as he was concerned; both Red and this ‘Lynn’ woman should be ashamed of themselves.

“Well, I never!” Lynn gasped. “Maybe if you hadn’t been off flirting, I wouldn’t need to help Matthew.”

“I’m perfectly capable of-“ Matt tried before getting talked over by Frank.

“What I do is none of your damn business, lady,” Frank huffed. “And you should worry less about where I am and more about where you should be. Which is far away from the two of us.”

“Pete!” Matt yelled, getting in between the two of them. “Lynn, you can return everything we have in the cart. We won’t be needing it anymore.”

He stormed away from them and towards the entrance of the store.

Frank and Lynn both looked at the cart and then at each other. “You heard the man, Lynn,” he said, then walked out after Red.

He was outside the store in about three seconds flat, looking around for where Red could’ve gone. He caught sight of him on the edge of the street, flagging down a taxi.

Frank jogged up to him. “Are you really taking a taxi?” he asked. “We’re not that far from your place.”

When Red didn’t respond, Frank spoke again. “Don’t tell me you’re pissed at _me_?”

“Didn’t think I had to tell you,” Red said, without turning around. His hand was raised as a taxi pulled up to the curb.

He got in without a word and Frank followed suit; but once Frank slid into the seat next to him, Red sighed heavily.

“What? You want me to get my own cab?” he asked incredulously.

“Of course I don’t, Pete. I’m not so bullheaded that I’d let my personal feelings influence my actions so unreasonably.” Frank could tell from his tone of voice that this argument was not going to be an easy one.

“I mean, I do have _some_ self control. 51st Street, please,” Red tacked on, telling the driver where to go before he got the chance to ask.

“You got it,” the driver replied before turning away, giving them a little privacy so they could yell at each other in peace.

“Alright, you can cool it with the sarcasm,” Frank rolled his eyes. “I figured I was doing you a solid, getting that broad off your back.”

“How does berating that woman because you were upset benefit me in any way, Pete?”

“So, you’re telling me you like when assholes talk to you like that?”

“It’s not that simple, Pete. I don’t want to have to explain the ins and outs of how to speak to a blind person to every ignorant stranger I meet,” Red sighed. “Like I said, it’s easier this way.”

“Never figured you for one to take the easy way out, Red,” Frank said.

“You think that’s what I’m doing?” Matt asked. “Would you rather I had done a couple back flips? Maybe smelled her breath and told her what she had for breakfast yesterday. What would that solve?”

The driver’s eyes squinted in confusion in the rear view mirror. Frank wanted to tell Red to cool it, but he didn’t think that would be the best play right now. Instead he lowered his own voice and hoped Red would follow suit.

“I’m not saying you had to out yourself, Red,” he whispered exaggeratedly. “But you don’t have to sit back and take that shit either.”

“I’m not sitting back and taking anything, Pete. I’m just trying to buy my damn groceries in peace. The only person who kept me from doing that today was you.”

“Yeah, well, that’s not what it looked like to me,” Frank said.

“Oh? Well, what did it look like, Pete? I wouldn’t know,” he said, his tone once again working on Frank’s nerves. “You wanna yell at my eyes for missing all the action?”

“You know damn well that’s not what I was saying,” Frank said, bristling at the implication that he had any issue with Matt’s blindness.

“And what are you saying, Pete? That I should’ve been rude to Lynn just because you wanted me to?”

“I’m not saying that, either.”

“Then what, Pete?”

“Goddamnit,” Frank grunted. “Can you stop saying ‘Pete?’

“Sure,” Red shrugged. “Asshole.”

The cab driver chuckled at that. Frank glared at the back of his head before he turned back to Red.

“That woman was being a total bitch to you, Red. Would it have killed you to have a little self respect?”

“I have plenty self respect. So much that I don’t feel the need to show off for grocery store employees,” Matt said. “Aren’t you supposed to be the king of not caring about what people think?”

“You can let people think whatever they want without letting them treat you like you’re Goddamn helpless!”

Matt turned to face Frank. So much of his face was hidden behind his shades and that mask, so Frank couldn’t see exactly what his expression was. He wasn’t sure if Red was hurt or angry, but Frank knew that he’d fucked up regardless.

“Helpless,” Red said. Frank could tell from his voice that it was a little bit of both. “Wow.”

“Look, Red-“

“Just save it,” he said as the cab came to a stop.

“We’re here,” the driver said.

“I know,” Red said. “Could you pay the man, Pete? I’m too helpless to do it myself.”

He opened the door and got out of the car. Both Frank and the driver winced once it slammed behind him. Frank opened up his wallet to pay the fare.

The driver spoke after he handed him the cash. “Thanks,” he told Frank. “And good luck.”

Frank just grunted at the man and got out of the car. He stomped toward the apartment building and caught the door before Red had a chance to let it shut in his face. Once he was inside, he pulled his mask off his face and moved toward the stairwell.

“Sorry I didn’t hold the door for you, Frank,” Red said as he walked up the steps, not bothering to turn around as Frank joined him. “I’ve been feeling so helpless lately, I must’ve just forgotten.”

“Red, you know I don’t think you’re helpless,” Frank said tiredly.

“I know,” he said tersely. “You just think that I don’t have a backbone.”

“Red-“

“Or any self respect.”

“Red-“

“No, Frank! Don’t ‘Red’ me!” Matt stopped walking and turned around to face him. “I can’t believe you acted like that today. And I really can’t believe you said that to me.”

“Look, R- Matt,” Frank said. “I’m so sorry, Matt. You know I didn’t mean that the way it came out. There is no way in the world anyone could think you’re helpless.”

“That’s good, Frank,” Red said, turning around to keep ascending the stairs. “Just keep saying it.”

“You know, I’m starting to think you just want to be mad about something.”

They finally reached Matt’s floor. Matt stepped off of the stairs and walked toward his apartment door.

“Yeah, that’s it,” he said as he fished out his keys. “Couldn’t possibly be anything you did, right?”

“Okay,” Frank nodded, mouth a straight line. “I’m thinking you need your own space right now. I’ll just go back to my place, alright?”

“Running from a fight, Frank?” Matt said, unlocking his door and walking inside. “That doesn’t sound like you at all.”

“Look, I’m not running from anything,” Frank said. “And is that what we’re doing right now? Fighting?”

“That’s what I thought we were doing,” Red said as he walked inside. He ripped off his mask and stuffed it into a pocket in his hoodie, then threw the hoodie on the bench in the foyer. “Looks like _you’re_ taking the easy way out.”

He walked into the kitchen, making quick work of washing his hands. Then he turned around and leaned against the counter; the tilt of his head followed Frank as he moved to the sink after him. “Come to think of it, that is usually how you approach things isn’t it?” Red asked.

Frank’s eyebrows were scrunched in confusion as he dried his hands. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know,” Red said. “Somebody does something you don’t like, you don’t talk about it, you don’t try to come a resolution. You kill them.”

“Oh please,” Frank said, waving his hand dismissively at Matt. “Not this again.”

“No, it’s true. I thought it only worked that way with criminals but apparently you apply that logic to any situation you find yourself in,” Red said. “Either people do what you want, your way, or they’re a helpless half-measure who can’t even go grocery shopping the right way!”

Frank just looked at Red in stunned silence. Apparently this issue had been on Red’s mind for a long time, and it ran deeper than just what had gone down today.

“I’m not helpless, Frank,” Red breathed. Frank could see that his hands were shaking. “I’m not weak. And I’m not a half measure.”

“Red, I-“ Frank took a few slow steps forward, not sure what to say. He stopped in front of Red and placed his hands on his hips softly. He slowly encircled Red’s waist and pulled him until he was right against Frank, chest to chest. “I’m sorry I made you feel-“

As soon as the words left his mouth, Red pushed himself away from the counter. He placed both his hands on Frank’s chest and knocked him into the refrigerator, then Red was right back on top of him. He placed his lips on Frank’s, kissing the hell out of him and grinding against him in earnest.

Frank was already overwhelmed by it all, but when Red snaked his hand down the front of Frank’s pants and gripped his dick, he almost lost it.

“I’m not fragile,” he said lowly, the words leaving Red’s tongue and falling directly onto Frank’s.

“I know,” Frank whispered back, bringing both hands up to frame Red’s face. He moved in for a kiss but Matt pulled back an inch, leaving his lips just out of reach.

“Prove it,” he said, the words taking the place of the kiss he was seeking. Red twisted his hand in just the right motion, forcing Frank to moan against his will.

Frank figured it was time for Red to get as good as he gave. After all, it was what the man had asked for.

He took his own hand and ran his fingers through Red’s hair. He gripped the strands as hard as he could, used them to yank Red’s head backward. Once his neck was exposed, Frank licked from the base all the way up to his adams apple. He kissed and sucked on it a bit before moving on to Red’s ear.

He bit the lobe hard. Red smiled with his teeth bared while he panted, already getting worked up from the little Frank had done; he always did have a shorter fuse than Frank. Those heightened senses of his doing their part to get Red where he wanted to be.

While his mouth hung open, Frank brought his free hand up to Red’s mouth. He ran his fingers across that full bottom lip before moving two of them inside. Red instinctively shut his mouth and begun to suck on them.

After a minute of just watching Red go, his hands still shoved down the front of Frank’s pants, Frank removed his fingers. He took that hand and put it in the back of Red’s jeans, underneath that skimpy underwear he still had on.

Frank pushed his fingers inside of Red, watching the emotions play out over his face as he did so. Red breathed hard, a combination of both a laugh and a gasp leaving his mouth. He moved them around a bit: stretching Red out and casually searching for his spot, making sure not to be too gentle about it.

All Frank’s moves were working; Red was like putty in his hands. And Red must’ve realized it too, felt his control slipping, because he decided to put Frank right back in the hot seat. He moved in for another kiss, practically devouring Frank’s mouth.

He gave Frank the works, Red’s mouth plus that hand were leaving him breathless. He bit down hard on Frank’s lip, pulling back as he did it. He squeezed the fuck out of Frank’s dick at the same time, applying just the right amount of pressure before it became too much.

“Take these off,” Red said once he’d released Frank’s mouth. “Now,” he added, punctuated the demand with another squeeze.

“You first,” Frank breathed. He went to push down Red’s jeans with the hand that was already inside them, but Red beat him to the punch.

He pushed Frank’s sweats down to his ankles and then quickly dropped to his own knees. He held Frank’s balls lightly in his hand and he took Frank’s dick into his mouth with one smooth motion.

Frank watched with lidded eyes as Matt went to town on him, using his other hand to softy stroke Frank’s leg. His featherlight touch seemed to shoot electricity through Frank’s body everywhere it went. He could feel his knees start to buckle when Matt let go of his legs and grabbed his hand, placed it on the back of his own head.

Frank took the hint and held Red’s head in place as he leaned forward from his spot against the fridge. He thrusted forward over and over, as hard as he could; he listened as Red gagged and choked on him, his hair already damp with sweat in Frank’s hands.

Red let go of Frank’s hand and placed it on his inner thigh, massaging the muscle there. Frank was enjoying the touch when Red’s hand moved a little higher; he moved it further and further up until he reached Frank’s ass. He held the globe of one cheek in his hand briefly, urging Frank to thrust even harder than he had been already.

Frank followed his lead, using all his energy to keep up with Red’s demands. Then Red removed his hand, moved it until he had a finger right against Frank’s entrance. He pressed hard, forcing the finger roughly into Frank without any warning.

Frank hissed, his rhythm stuttering at the intrusion before he regained his footing then promptly lost it again. The slight twinge of pain Frank had felt from the finger soon turned to pleasure as Red found his spot with surprising ease. Matt pressed hard against his prostate as his head went right back to bobbing on Frank’s dick.

Frank lost himself in the sparks of pleasure he felt. He slumped against Red’s refrigerator, hands trembling as he placed one on the counter next to him. He was doing his best to stave off his orgasm but one look down at Red, his mouth full of Frank and eyes shut in pure bliss, and Frank was done.

He tried to speak, to warn Red, but all that came out was a whimper; an honest to God whimper. Frank erupted in Red’s mouth, gripping the hell out of the counter so that he wouldn’t collapse on top of Red’s kneeling form.

Matt withdrew his finger from Frank and slowly got to his feet, a wicked smile on his face. Frank’s knees were still slightly bent as he tried to collect himself, feeling totally spent as Red towered over him. Red placed a finger under his chin, used it to tip his head up and gave him a slow, warm kiss. Frank shivered as he tasted himself all over Matt’s lips.

Matt smirked as Frank slowly straightened to his full height, kicking the sweatpants that were still pooled around his ankles off completely then pulling off his shirt. Red had definitely gotten the best of Frank but he didn’t intend to let that stand. He reached out quick as lightning and wrapped his fingers around Matt’s throat, pressing hard enough that he’d feel it but not hard enough to restrict air flow.

Matt gripped his arm hard with both hands, already prepared for his turn. He was smiling like a damn cheshire cat as Frank steered them out of the kitchen and up against the nearest wall. He slammed Red’s back against the bricks, hand still firm around his neck. He reached up, pulling Red’s shades off his face and tossing them over his shoulder and onto the sofa behind them. Then he leaned forward and kissed the fuck out of Red, biting at his lips and nipping at his chin; Frank damn near broke both their noses the way they were going at it.

He reached his hand down under Red’s tee and pushed it up, backing away just for a second so that he could pull it over Matt’s head. He had no idea how Red had remained fully dressed so far but he planned to changed that soon.

He yanked the front of Red’s jeans open, then pulled both his pants and his briefs down in one go. Then it was his turn to drop to his knees.

He took Red into his mouth, coughing a bit at first before he found his rhythm. Red placed his hands on Frank’s head, slowly rubbing his near clean shaven his head. Frank moaned at the touch, the sound muffled by Matt’s dick rocking in and out of his mouth.

He looked up at Red as he worked; watched as Red let his head rest against the wall behind him, eyes closed in ecstasy. Frank could see him melting underneath his touch and decided to push him over the edge before Red could find himself again.

He took Red balls deep, swallowing at just the right time so that he entered Frank’s throat. He heard Matt gasp as his hold on Frank’s head tightened. Frank gripped Red’s thigh, using it to steady himself as he bobbed his head. He’d only started going for about a minute when Red yelled.

“Frank!” he yelled as he came, warm and full right down Frank’s throat. He tried to push Frank off once he’d finished, but Frank held on, still sucking and bobbing as Matt did his best to stave off his own whimpers.

“Christ, Frank! Please!” Matt screamed. That’s what Frank was waiting on. He let Matt’s softening cock fall out of his mouth but remained on his knees. Red was using his shoulders for support and Frank was afraid he’d fall if he moved. After a full minute of almost complete silence, just the sounds of their panting filling up the apartment, he felt Red’s weight on his shoulders ease up.

Frank got back to his feet slowly, stood in front of Red who was still looking a bit wobbly. He chuckled and placed his hand on Red’s chest, right over his heart. It was beating like crazy.

“You alright there, sweetheart?” Frank smiled, but his victory didn’t last long. Matt shoved at his chest out of nowhere, hard. Frank was taken aback, not sure what Matt’s play was but he was game for anything.

Red shoved him again, and again, backing him up until they moved into the living room. When Red reached out to push him again, Frank snagged his wrist in one of his hands. He squeezed hard, staring down at Red as the man’s eyes went somewhere past Frank’s head, a look of determination etched across his features.

After a brief standoff, Matt snatched his wrist back. He pushed Frank one more time, albiet a bit softer, until he fell backward in Red’s armchair. Once he was seated, Red stood over him for a second. He looked only slightly pissed off but even sexier because of it.

Frank stared at him; watched Red’s pecs rise and fall subtly as he breathed. Watched his arms, nice rounded biceps tensing as his balled his hands into loose fists. He watched his abs, the six pack coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Watched a bead roll down from low on his torso, down his legs. Those thick, muscled legs that Frank loved to watch sprint across rooftops or wrap around some asshole’s neck until he was choked unconscious.

He watched as Red just stood there in silence. It might have been uncomfortable in any other circumstance, but Frank was happy to just sit and stare at him; at least for a little longer. It had been a minute since he came and he could feel himself getting excited again. After another minute of standing there, Red left.

Just left. He turned on his heel and walked into the bedroom, leaving Frank sitting in the armchair butt naked. Frank craned his neck, trying to see over the back of the chair but all he got was the empty doorway. He was about to get up when Red reappeared, walked back into the room with something in his hand.

He came and stood in front of Frank and opened his hand. Lube and a box of condoms. Of course.

He opened up the box and tossed one to Frank before setting the rest on the coffee table. Frank caught it, unwrapped it and put it on in about two seconds. Once he was finished, Red walked up to him and crawled onto the chair. He had his knees bent on either side of Frank’s legs.

He hovered over Frank’s lap on his knees, placed one hand his chest and leaned in to kiss him. Red kept kissing him as he lowered himself a little; not taking Frank’s dick just yet, just letting it nestle against his ass. He slowly moved against it, back and forth, never once breaking the kiss.

Red used his free hand to open the bottle of lube and reached behind himself with the same one. He leaned forward a bit so he could dribble the lube over Frank’s dick. Frank winced a little, the liquid so cold he could feel it through the rubber. The discomfort only lasted for a moment though, as it was followed by the warmth of Red’s hand.

He set the bottle on a side table and wrapped his hand around Frank, slowly jacking him off as he broke the kiss. He leaned back a bit, allowing Frank to get a good look at his face. He kept massaging Frank as he came back in to lick at Frank’s mouth. Frank caught the tongue between his lips and forced Red into another kiss, then Frank reached onto the side table for the lube.

This time he squeezed some into his own hand, getting his fingers nice and wet before he reached behind Red. He forced his fingers past Red’s opening, relishing in the resistance Red still put up against him. Red sighed at the intrusion, smiling as his warm breath coasted over Frank’s face.

He allowed Frank a few seconds to get him ready, clearly eager to get started. He kissed Frank again before he reached back and removed his fingers. He took both of Frank’s hands and placed them on the arms of the chair. Frank’s nails raked across the already worn leather in anticipation.

Red eased himself down onto Frank, hissing softly in pain as Frank entered him. Frank went to help him, place his hands on Red’s hips or under his ass to guide him, but Red stopped him. As soon as Frank touched him, Red grabbed his hands and held them tight. He moved them so that they were high above Frank’s head, holding him hostage as he took Frank to the hilt.

After a second to get used to the feeling, Red started riding him. Frank watched in awe as Red threw his head back, moaned low in his chest. His dick was fully hard again, trapped between his and Frank’s torsos as he moved; the friction of it all seemed to be enough to satisfy Red’s needs as far as his own manhood was concerned. Frank wanted to reach out and grab it but his hands were still trapped in Red’s iron grip. He’d live though, just the sight of Matt bouncing on his dick was enough to drive him over the edge for a second time.

Red’s head came back down, his hair glued to his forehead by another layer of sweat. His mouth hung open as he panted but the smile on his lips was still clear as day. He released one of Frank’s hands so that he could use his own. Red pressed his newly freed hand against Frank’s chest, over his heart, while still moving up and down on his dick at an impressive pace.

He felt Frank’s speeding heartbeat, a clear indication that he was on the brink of a second orgasm. His smile spread even further. “Are you close, sweetheart?” he asked breathily, already knowing the answer.

He was trying to patronize Frank, but his full lips curled up in a smirk, that husky tone he was using, only served to turn Frank on even more. Frank knew then that he was more than likely going to lose this round, but he wasn’t gonna go down without a fight.

He snatched Red’s hand off of his chest, took it and bent it behind Red’s back like he was arresting him. His arm twisted at an awkward angle, forcing him to arch his back and move in even closer to Frank. They were chest to chest now. Frank shook loose Red’s grip on his other hand and then rejoined them a moment later, this time with their fingers laced together.

He held Red’s hand tight, nudged Red’s head with his own until their foreheads were pressed together. Then he shifted upward in his chair, Red shifting too so that his full weight was on Frank’s lap. Finally, he found his footing and began to piston in and out of Red as fast as he could.

“Oh... Oh!” Red moaned, those two letters falling from his mouth over and over until he turned his head to the side so that his chin was on Frank’s shoulder. Then he angled his head and bit down hard on that same shoulder, muffling his cries and leaving a mark on Frank’s skin that was sure to bother him later. He was surprised Red hadn’t drawn any blood.

Matt suddenly pulled one of his hands free from Frank’s, reached behind himself and placed it on Frank’s thigh; putting pressure on his leg until Frank slowed his pace. Once Frank came to a near complete stop, Red moved that hand to the back of Frank’s head.

He drew Frank in and gave him the hottest, sloppiest kiss he’d ever had; at the same time he tensed around Frank’s dick as hard as he could. It felt like he’d strengthened his body’s grip on Frank tenfold, and that coupled with the kiss Red was still giving him, was more than enough to make Frank tap out.

Frank erupted inside the condom with a loud roar. His screams echoing off the walls of the apartment, telegraphing to all of Red’s neighbors within a mile radius exactly what was going on in his living room.

As he quieted down, Red tried to resume the kiss but all Frank could do was pant directly into Red’s mouth as he rode out the rest of his climax. Once he’d finally calmed down a bit, Red resumed the kiss, his dick still rock hard between the two of them.

Red clenched again, and again, and again as he licked at Frank’s mouth. It was Frank’s turn to melt under Red’s touch now; he was a whimpering, wheezing mess as Red kept going at him.

“You’ve never been that loud before,” Red said in between kisses.

“You were louder,” Frank bit off, straining to get the words out since his brain still felt like a pile of mush. Red just laughed at him, gave him one more kiss.

“Not a chance,” he smirked before he released Frank. Frank hissed and Red groaned as he lifted himself up a little, let Frank’s cock fall out of him and flop onto Frank’s thigh.

Then Red stood, straightened to his full height without leaving the chair; both feet planted on either side of Frank’s legs. The chair creaked dangerously as he moved but neither of them seemed to care. His waist was a little above eye level, but his dick was pointed directly at Frank’s mouth. He reached down and stroked it.

“Can I?” he asked, still standing there. He just kept right on stroking as he titled his chin downward. He faced Frank, would’ve been making eye contact with him from above if he could. He waited a few more seconds, still stroking his dick when Frank nodded once; subtly but deliberately, clear enough that Red would still pick it up without him having to say the word.

Red nodded back and stroked for a few more seconds. He inched that last bit closer until his dick was right above Frank’s nose. Then he came, grunting softly as thick white rivulets rained down on Frank’s face. It lasted for a couple more seconds, the tip of Red’s dick still erect and bobbing temptingly in his face for a few before Red crouched back down.

Red relaxed, dropping his full weight on Frank’s lap again and mirroring the position he’d been in just minutes ago. He just sat for a while, chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. Frank went in to kiss him and Red accepted, but it didn’t have the same heat behind it as before. It was empty.

Frank went in for a second kiss to correct the first but this time Red dodged him completely. He got up from Frank’s lap and walked out of the room. Frank sighed, anger sparking in his chest. He thought they’d just spent the past hour working out their issues, but Red had gone right back to fuming at him.

He walked back into the room and tossed Frank a warm rag. Frank caught it and began to clean his face, scowling at Red as he moved into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. He popped the top and took a sip, swallowing before he called out to Frank. “Want one?”

“Nah,” Frank said after a beat, even though his throat was pretty damn dry and he was close to parched after their little workout. He was focused more on Matt, feeling himself growing more and more upset at Red’s attitude. He’d thought it was hard to deal with Red when he wouldn’t shut the fuck up, but it was almost unbearable when the man wouldn’t just say what he was thinking.

Red walked back into the room carrying a second water bottle. He stopped beside Frank and placed the bottle on the side table in front of him. He set it down heavily and deliberately, then started to go for the bedroom before Frank grabbed his wrist.

Red tried to snatch it back, Frank putting up a little fight before he let go. “What?” Red asked, his tone annoyed and shoulders squared as he stood over Frank.

“We still doing this?” Frank asked. He pushed himself out of the armchair and stood in front of Red. “I told you I was fucking sorry. Now, I don’t know what else you want.”

Red huffed and went to push past him, but Frank moved so that he was blocking his path. “Red, I have never once thought that you were- that you needed help from anybody.”

Red scoffed and crossed his arms, obviously remembering the first couple of times they met. Even though they felt like a lifetime ago to Frank, he knew now that the memories were still at the forefront of Red’s mind.

“Okay, I obviously had different ideas about you back then but I was wrong. I was so Goddamned wrong, Red,” he said. “Once I pulled my head out of my ass and got to know you, really know you, there was no doubt you were the strongest man I’d ever met. And I mean that.”

Frank reached out and placed a tentative hand on Red’s shoulder. When Red didn’t knock it away, Frank gripped his other shoulder and looked directly into his sightless eyes. Those big, brown saucers forcing Frank to open up in ways that he knew he wouldn’t have been able to otherwise.

“I’m sorry I made you feel the way that you are. I shouldn’t have acted that way and I promise you, I’ll never pull that shit again.” Frank stared at Red, waiting for any indication that he was on the right track but got none.

“I was an asshole,” he tried. When Red still said nothing, Frank shook his shoulders gently. “Am I getting close yet?”

Red sighed, finally uncrossed his arms and let them flop to his sides. “You’re close enough,” he smiled softly, that look on Red’s face was a sight for sore eyes.

“I know what you meant when you said what you did,” he sighed. “And I believe what you’re saying now. But saying and doing are two different things. You have to let me fight my own battles the way that _I_ want to.”

“That’s the only way this... _Any_ of this,” He reached up and took both of Frank’s hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over Frank’s knuckles as he held them, ”is going to work. But thank you for caring enough to want to fight for me. That means more than you know.”

Frank pulled Red in until he was flush against his chest, interlocked both of Red’s hand behind Frank’s back. Then he wrapped his own arms around Red’s neck, placed a kiss on top of his head. “I know plenty, Red,” he mumbled into Matt’s hair. “Shower?”

Matt yawned into his shoulder as they hugged. “Not yet,” he said. “Bed first. I need a nap.”

Frank hummed and released Matt. When Red moved past him and started his walk toward the bedroom, Frank followed.

Red reached behind him and grabbed Frank’s hand, pulling him toward those silk sheets Frank knew he was getting way too attached to. “Still hungry?” he asked.

“Always, with you,” Frank said sweetly as they climbed into bed.

Matt just chuckled, got comfortable under the duvet. “That’s a nice line,” he said. “Try to stay on your side of the bed, huh?”

Frank scoffed, though he would wager it was a fair complaint. Not that he’d know. “And when do I not stay on my side of the bed?”

“You didn’t last night,” Matt said matter of factly. “You’re a chronic manspreader. You do the same thing on the subway.”

“Well, maybe stop coming to bed naked and I won’t be tempted to ‘manspread’ onto your side.”

“You’re naked, too!”

“Exactly,” Frank said. “So what are you doing all the way over there?”

Matt laughed again as Frank grabbed his arm and tugged until he moved closer. Red plastered himself to Frank’s side, snuggling in close as Frank pulled the blanket tighter around the two of them.

Frank listened as Matt drifted off to sleep, his soft snores an all too endearing reminder of how lucky he was. To have found a partner, a friend, and, most surprisingly, a lover all in one man. He didn’t know what the future had in store for the two of them but he planned to enjoy whatever it was that he and Red were doing before Red came to his senses.

**Author's Note:**

> idt there’s anything much worth a tw in the fic that wasn’t already mentioned in the tags, but just in case: the “ableist behavior” is demonstrated once they get to the grocery store. the aforementioned “actual sex” takes place near the end.
> 
> ***
> 
> this fic was NOT meant to be this long but once i started writing i just couldn’t seem to stop. i hope i ticked all your boxes dichotomystudios, and that this fic is a nice start to an even better year for you! 
> 
> i tried to work in a few punisher characters from the comics, especially sergey antonov since frank and matt had faced off against him together (kind of lol) before. feel free to lmk your thoughts on the fic here or anywhere else! and an extra thank you for being part of the #savedaredevil campaign! you’re so appreciated ❤️
> 
> as for everyone else, happy new year to you too! as usual, i hope i did these characters justice! lmk if you enjoyed it 🥺
> 
> hmu @ maniskordaze on tumblr!


End file.
